


Poison

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Linkin Park
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Chester pur di non star in casa con la sua quasi ex- moglie ha preferito passare la nottata fuori.La sua vera famiglia lo tirerà su di morale.





	Poison

Mi copro gli occhi dal sole che brilla splendete sopra la mia testa, alla fine ho passato tutta la notte in questo parco, sempre meglio che stare con quella troia della mia quasi ex-moglie.  
Son stufo di sentirmi ripetere quanto faccia schifo, ieri stavo per perdere la pazienza ed alzare le mani su di lei, nonostante tutto il male che mi ha fatto e mi fa, non ho mai alzato un dito su di lei, ma ieri sera stavo per andarci tanto vicino.  
Per questo ho preso le mie birre e son venuto al parco.  
Devo anche registrare oggi.  
Dovrei cambiarmi e darmi una lavata ma non ne ho voglia, oggi i ragazzi mi prenderanno così, dopotutto mi hanno visto in condizioni peggiori almeno per una volta non mi sono fatto e non ho bevuto se non quella birra che mi son fatto andare per tutta la notte.  
La voglia di andare a cercare roba era tanta ma per una volta son contento che abbia vinto la mia depressione, mi ha impedito di far sta cazzata.  
Mi faccio forza e mi alzo dalla panchina, cercando di risistemarmi come posso, butto la bottiglia e mi incammino verso lo studio di registrazione.  
Per mia fortuna arrivo prima di tutti e riesco a risistemarmi, dovrò iniziare a lasciarci un cambio, non si sa mai.  
Mi tolgo la maglia e mi do una lavata veloce, meno male che son abituato a star senza maglia quando registro, sembra una cavolata ma mi aiuta a concentrarmi di più.  
Ancora qualche attimo da solo ed eccoli che iniziano ad arrivare.  
E come previsto mi chiedono cosa è successo, è proprio vero che gli amici veri vedono il tuo vero viso anche se stai cercando di portare una maschera.  
Gli spiego velocemente cosa è successo e dove ho passato la notte, tutti iniziano a dire che potevo chiamarli e andare da loro, che sarebbero stati tutti più tranquilli.  
Il problema è che ieri avevo bisogno di stare solo.  
Superato il quarto grado vado nella mia saletta come sempre mi ci chiudo dentro, mi metto le cuffie e aspetto la base iniziando a cantare.  
Amo farlo, è liberatorio in questi momenti ci siamo solo io e la musica.  
Fra una pausa e l’altra mi scolo una bottiglietta d’acqua dopo l’altra, il mio corpo la richiede fra stanotte e il cantare mi si sta seccando la gola.  
Vedo i ragazzi farmi cenno di staccare, come sempre non mi accorgo dello scorrere del tempo però oggi stranamente il mio corpo mi fa capire che è ora di pranzo.  
Esco dalla sala e li raggiungo.  
Tiriamo a sorte per chi tocca ordinare e neanche stavolta tocca a me per mia fortuna.  
Oggi il sorteggiato è Hanh, quindi so già che oggi è giornata fast food.  
Ne approfitto per andare a stendermi un po' sul divanetto che abbiamo chiudendo gli occhi per qualche minuto, la stanchezza della nottata si inizia a far sentire.  
Da qualche minuto la mia dormita si prolunga a qualche ora, il sonno ha vinto sulla fame.  
Mi sveglio quando cado dal divanetto scatenando le risate dei ragazzi, a quanto pare deve essere stata una scena buffa per quanto ridono.  
Fregandomene dell’orario mangio quello che mi hanno lasciato, tanto so che se rientro in casa salto la cena quindi meglio approfittarne adesso.  
Li sento bisbigliare fra se, che succede adesso?  
Sembrano un gruppo di vecchie comari.  
Vedo avvicinarsi Mike mentre finisco di mandar giù l’ultimo boccone.  
<”Tu oggi sei da me e no non è una domanda abbiamo deciso fra di noi.”>  
Come risposta alzo le spalle, sinceramente l’idea non mi dispiace, tutto pur di non tornare a casa da quella stronza.  
Appena mi son ripreso del tutto continuiamo le prove, abbiamo una scadenza da rispettare il nuovo album deve uscire fra qualche settimana.  
A tarda sera terminiamo se non avessi passato la nottata fuori scommetto che saremmo rimasti qua a produrre ma non oggi, oh beh domani saremo di nuovo qua.  
Appendo le cuffie e chiudo la porta andando poi a recuperare la maglia mettendomela, per mia sfortuna non posso andare a giro a petto nudo.  
Saluto i ragazzi mentre Mike mi mette un braccio sulle spalle portandomi verso la sua macchina, è bello aver degli amici del genere.  
Quando monto in macchina spengo il telefono, tanto so che inizia a chiamarmi perché oddio non sono a casa chissà che sto facendo.  
Cerco di riprendere la vita che stai distruggendo pezzo per pezzo.  
Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi a livello morale son a pezzi.  
Apro di nuovo gli occhi quando la macchina si ferma, mi scordo sempre che ha poca tratta dallo studio.  
Cerco di scrollarmi di dosso il nervoso prima di entrare.  
Il sorriso di Anna e il suo abbraccio mi fanno ricordare che ho sempre loro a cui appoggiarmi.  
Faccio un bel respiro a pieni polmoni quando entro, questa atmosfera mi piace, questa si chiama casa.


End file.
